Sold To The Night
by lizzyclaire
Summary: Chelsea, you don't have to put on that red light. Chelsea, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. Chelsea, Vaughn doesn't want you to sell your body to the night. VXC


**So, before we start, I would like to say that I got my inspiration for this story from the song ****El Tango De Roxanne**** which is from the movie "Moulin Rouge." If you haven't seen it, it's really good and I recommend it.**

**And, now with the story:**

Black colored most of the street as the usual lights that were meant to illuminate our path overhead were absent in such a poor neighborhood. The only thing breaking the blanket of darkness was the occasional light of a house, making it only so light that one wouldn't steer away from the sidewalk and veer into the street, as there was no grass in-between.

The clacking of high heels against the pavement was one of the main indicators of how close I was to the girl that I was rapidly approaching, her black outfit helping her to blend into the night, brown hair being the only thing whose color stood out. I was soon close enough that I knew she could hear the sound that my cowboy boots made when they connected with the pavement, as they were just as loud as her heels, yet she chose to ignore them, probably hoping that the noise, along with myself, would vanish if she did. I wouldn't allow that to happen though as I finally got close enough to wrap my black gloved hand completely around her small wrist.

The petite girl flinched as she whipped around to face me, cerulean eyes wide in fear as I could only imagine who she expected me to be, what with the dangerous setting we were in. Taking in my appearance, her fear quickly melted, reforming into anger. "Vaughn!" She snapped at me, "What are doing here? Did you follow me?" She threw accusations at me as she struggled to worm her way out of the strong grip I had on her.

"So what if I followed you here? It's not like you know your way back to town anyways. What were you planning to do, walk until you could hitch a ride with someone?" I said back to her, voice just as vicious. "I know you weren't paying attention to where you were going when that guy brought you here."

"Oh yea?" She challenged me. "And how do you suppose that?"

"Because you never do!" I threw back. "You don't want me to count how many times you've called me to come pick you up after you're done screwing around."

Though darkness clouded my vision, I knew that Chelsea's face heated up in a blush after I said that, because that was what always happened whenever I won our arguments. This time though, I wouldn't make her feel better for not being right, because she needed to realize just how wrong what she was doing was.

"I was planning to call a cab after I figured out where I was. Now, if you'd excuse me I have some more work to do." She said in a voice more confident than she probably felt at the moment, trying again to twist her way out of my grasp, even if was a useless attempt.

"Like hell you do." I nearly growled, turning around to head towards my truck that I had left parked a few feet away, Chelsea in tow.

"Vaughn stop!" She protested as she struggled with me. "I have to work! My money's due tomorrow, and you know what Miss Sabrina does to me if I don't have it!"

This stopped me in my tracks, causing me to turn my head around to examine the brunette's worried expression. True, I didn't want anything to happen to her, but I couldn't continue to let her get her money in the way that she did. "If she can't find you, she can't beat you." I replied in a gruff voice, and continued on my way.

"But she will! She will find me!" Her scream pierced the air, filling it with terror, and I was sure that if anyone other than me had heard it, they would have claimed the poor girl mad. Her struggles became more persistent, and I gave up on trying to pull her along in fear of hurting her, instead simply picking up the small girl and placing her over my shoulder, keeping a hand over her black miniskirt, as like I had expected, she wore no underwear underneath. "Put me down Vaughn!" She protested, beating her fists against my back, which wasn't hard for her considering how much taller I was than her.

I did put her down though, as soon as we got to my truck and I had opened the still unlocked door I had placed her down on one of the tan leather seats, quickly closing the door back again and locking it on her side. When I entered the vehicle once again on the driver's side, her face was deliberately turned away from me, though she made no more noise due to anger directed at me. I was able to catch her reflection in the window, no matter how much she tried to hide her expression from me, allowing me to see her thin brows drawn together and a pout on her lipstick covered lips. I made no more comments though, allowing her to sulk in peace as I drove.

After awhile the regular lights of civilization flooded the space around us, allowing even someone like me to breath a bit easier compared to the place that we had previously been in. Not long after the change, Chelsea finally spoke to me again, bringing me yet another relief. "So, where are you taking me?" She inquired.

"To my house. I can't very well take you to yours if Sabrina's gonna come looking for you." She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but the apparently thought better of it, for she then closed it again. "What?" I asked, catching her motion from the corner of my eye. She simply shook her head then, as if it wasn't anything of importance.

When we got to my apartment, I parked the truck in front of where my door was located, but even in the short amount of time Chelsea was outside, just enough for her to get from the car to the door, cat calls and whistles came from the group of men loitering outside of the building, all smoking and heavily intoxicated. I watched as the small girl cringed, not used to the provocative noises even though it went with her current occupation. Sure she was already beautiful, but in the dark of the night, it was without doubt the reveling and suggestive clothing that she had on her person that made the men around her act the way they did.

And even though I knew what the men were doing was proving a point that I was trying to prove to her, I couldn't just stand there and let her take it, leading me to quickly go to her and pull her along indoors, using my body as a wall between Chelsea and the people that were causing her face to color with hurt.

Once we got inside I quickly flipped on the overhead lights, causing both of us to blink at the sudden change. I locked my arms around the brunette then, and she didn't protest, as she was probably used to it by now. "Let me have a look at you." I mumbled, mostly to myself as this routine had been done so many times that Chelsea had begun to expect it. I grasped her chin in one hand, leaving the other one still firmly around her waist, and tilted her head up to face mine so that I could look her over properly.

Her lips were slightly swollen, and bags were under her eyes due lack of sleep, though these things were to be expected from a prostitute. I couldn't see anything else at the time, though that could have to do with the heavy amount of dark makeup that was drawn upon her face. I would know if I had missed anything after she took a shower, something I always forced her to do after anytime I picked her up, the strong smell of cheep perfume coming off of her enough to make someone nearly gag.

I let out a sigh, because at least for now everything looked how it usually was. I backed up against the wall next to the door, small girl still in my arms as I slid down onto the floor. "Long night?" She asked sarcastically, the question ironic enough to make a small smirk force its way upon my lips.

"No thanks to you." I replied, and she nodded in agreement. "I'm used to it now though, so it's no big deal." I dismissed the problem

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, burying her head into my black button up shirt as my arms once again wrapped around her, only this time in a hug.

"Don't be." I comforted her, tilting my head to rest my cheek on the top of her soft hair, my own silver strands brushing against hers. "You know I'm there for you. Always."

"Thank you." She mumbled again, only this time her voice wavering as tears began to spill from her eyes, leaving streaks in her makeup. Chelsea wasn't one to cry easily, she was tough, always had been. So for her tears to finally spill over now, I knew that she must have been thinking about her situation, lining up all of her troubles in her head so that she could get their full affect when she counted them.

I was quiet for a while as she sobbed into my chest, running a hand in comforting circles along her back all the while. I broke my silence once I couldn't take her crying anymore, as that always was a weak spot of mine, hoping to cheer her up with my news. "Hey Chelsea?" I asked in a low voice. She made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn't say anything intelligible. "Do you want to move in together?"

Her breathing hitched, as if in a broken gasp before she spoke. "Yes, but…Can't Miss Sabrina find me here too?"

"Yea, I was thinking about that. I have an aunt and a cousin that live on these little islands called Sunshine Islands. I also already go there two days a week on work. It's a beautiful place Chelsea, you would love it, it's just right for you. Just what you need too. Would you want to move there with me?" My voice had grown slightly louder as I had talked, anticipation for her answer growing inside me. By then her sobs had quieted into hiccups, but they were still enough to impair her speech.

"That sounds *hic* wonderful. I love you Vaughn." She said, head still buried in my chest, and petite hands making fists in my shirt.

"I love you too Chelsea. Always will."

Chelsea's peak time soon went from the middle of the night to all throughout the day. I watched as she reclined in the soft grass of Meadow Island, head tilted back as she let the breeze capture her brown locks and blow them around her. The summer sun beat down on her now slightly tan skin, contrary to when it had been before pale. She practically glowed with health, her smile shining without the help or need of makeup. Her jean shorts and yellow camisole were now filled out with the muscle she had gained from the daily exercise she got on the islands, making her no longer appear scrawny and underfed.

I for one hadn't changed the slightest since we had moved, though Chelsea begged to disagree. She said I smiled more, even though I claimed that change still traced back around to her.

**Yay! Happy ending! I admit it seems a bit out of character for Chelsea to be a prostitute, but I'm sure she would if she really was desperate enough, which she is in this story. Vaughn has to have been going mad with jealousy due to the fact that she was sleeping with a bunch of other men, but I'm sure in the end he really was mostly concerned for her well being.**

**Also, I feel this one-shot move way too fast. Please review and tell me what you think. Other than that, until next time!**


End file.
